Many methods are practiced for managing timberland. The various methods generally fall into specific categories of management practices, such as plantation management and natural stand management. Studies have shown, however, that desirable timberland management is achieved when trees are initially spaced in rows having a selected row spacing that allows for large tree growth for the longer term trees in the plot, as well as the entry of equipment for the purpose of managing tree growth. In that regard, adjacent trees within each row are initially spaced closer to one another to force straighter tree growth. These trees are later pruned and thinned to provide a source of early income from the shorter term trees and to promote enhanced lumber quality and value for the longer term trees, in accordance with the forestry practices described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0268428, filed on Jun. 11, 2003, the disclosure Of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Alley cropping of trees and other crops, such as forages, landscaping plants, and agricultural crops, has also been practiced to improve the economic viability of the timberland during tree growth periods. However, there exists a need for an optimized method of managing timberland for a combination of tree and regenerating energy crops.